This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Core A's responsibilities include the acquisition and supply of natural product samples to the other cores and research programs within this project. Secondly, Core A is to provide a database management system to help track screening information for the overall project.